Many homes and offices in the United States have wood burning fireplaces. Wood for fireplaces is cut in short-lengths of approximately 18-24 inches and stored usually outdoors, in a rack. Accordingly, many homes and offices have the problem of providing a rack for use in storing firewood. Many firewood racks are formed of metal length-defining members, such as pipe, with welded cross members connecting the length-defining members together to form a rectangle and with upstanding height-defining members that are welded to the metal length and width defining members. While a wood rack of this type functions successfully, it is expensive to produce, is heavy, is not demountable and is expensive to ship from a point of manufacture to a point of purchase.
To obviate these problems associated with a typical integral metal firewood storage rack, the concept of using timbers for construction of wood racks has been suggested. For specific reference to demountable wood racks that can be formed employing timbers, such as standard two-by-four lumber as used in the building trade, reference can be had to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,616,757 and 4,685,576. These patents show brackets for receiving timbers to form wood racks or similar storage racks. Another reference that shows the use of brackets for receiving timbers is U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,842 entitled "Sleeve Bracket". The bracket covered by this patent is similar to the three-axis corner bracket shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,616,757 and 4,685,576 referenced above.
The present invention provides an improved demountable firewood storage rack. The disclosure herein provides a system for demountably erecting a firewood storage rack utilizing two integral brackets and six timbers in an arrangement that makes assembly of the firewood storage rack simpler. Further, the assembled firewood storage rack is more stable than some other known demountable storage racks.